the_real_tech_n9nefandomcom-20200213-history
On the Bible
Analysis "On the Bible", the first song in "Monday", the third single, the third song, and the fifth track off of Tech N9ne's 2015 effort Special Effects, assures the listener that Tech N9ne, T.I., and Zuse are more than just talk. "On the Bible" was released as a single on 4 May 2015 and a music video was posted on Strange Music's Official YouTube page. The expression "You can put that on the bible." is equivalent to "You can bet your life on that." In an interview with 247HH, Tech explained that the song was inspired by family and friends in the hood were turning on him. Aaron would go off and make a lot of money. When Tech N9ne cracked the Forbes' Cash Kings list, it informed the public that Tech was bringing in $8 million dollars a year. People back in the hood starting paying more attention to Tech and some had the nerves to ask for money. They don't account how much of the money gets sent off in taxes, pays bills, and is reinvested back into Strange Music and the other artists on the roster. After all that, Tech doesn't have anywhere near $8 million. On the The Making of Special Effects bonus DVD, Tech also says that the track is inspired by haters in general. He says, "I was talked to like I was less, like I was less than zero. I was made to feel like, that people were coming to my house to put an end to my life. So, I loaded my gun, waiting on people to show up to my house." Lyrics Tech N9ne Niggas in Mizzou ain't changed Make you have to let loose thangs Zuse Have you ever seen a MAC-11? New TEC-9 with the extension HK, AK-47 Mayday, man down, call the reverend Zuse I put that on the bible boy, count your blessings Put that on the bible boy, count your blessings Put that on the bible boy, count your blessings Put that on the bible boy, count your blessings 1: Tech N9ne I felt like they tone said "I'm comin' to get ya" Well, that's when all of the heavy artillery come in the picture And luckily cause of your past, you can have someone assist ya I was raised a cool brother but these motherfuckers went and summoned a nigga! I swore to never let a man's hand take me to my grave nigga With my fortune, I'mma get to torchin', like Orkin I spray nigga I know they dyin' to get it with the N9ne That's fine, they wanna make a nigga do the woop So I'mma take the carbine and put it to ya mind It's goin' through you, not around ya like a hula hoop Put that on the bible If ya fuckin' with Tech, get the rifles Totally trippin', tryna take my title Lift you right up in the sky with the Eiffel If you psycho, you can do this If he chooses to be foolish, the gun never loses Never give you the deuces Nigga, this is Su'Wu biz, ahh! Let me calm my nerves I'mma simply put this on the word If ya hella aggravated cause of a song ya heard From the Nina I smoke a nigga like my ganja herb I'm on the verge, no life beyond the surge When I bomb, ya served What does one deserve? But a head stompin' Now put ya teeth on the curb, nigga!? Zuse Have you ever seen a MAC-11? New TEC-9 with the extension HK, AK-47 Mayday, man down, call the reverend Zuse I put that on the bible, boy, count your blessings Put that on the bible, boy, count your blessings Put that on the bible, boy, count your blessings Put that on the bible, boy, count your blessings 2: T.I. Aye, fuck all that goin' back and forth with a nigga Got a problem, what he really wanna do? If you know like I know, then you know, true And niggas make songs but they really don't do What they say, got guns but they really won't shoot He afraid, I'll lay a nigga down right now Face to the concrete, nose to the ground Do him in the streets 'fore his prayers hit the cloud And the flash and a bang, it is rarely allowed But a whole body down and a hole in the ground Dig one for the niggas who be holdin' ya down Better know I got rounds and they will go around, it's enough Eat a bullet from the four-pound if ya tough And then let the choppa spray ya down and get up Ya pull that off, I'll believe you ain't soft Otherwise, nigga you just soft as all them other guys I'll kill ya dead and I put that on my mother eyes Don't listen to these niggas, they just kick a bunch of lies How they got a bunch of guns? Shot 'em all a bunch of times I really do believe Tech got a bunch of nines Before they gave my nigga Meech a bunch of time I really know my nigga Young had a bunch of pies For the low, all my niggas headed for the high So you believe them niggas out there talking bout they BMF? That's your business nigga, none of mine I know Young Gotti 'bout what he rap 'bout I really pulled Meek Millz out the trap house Just like I seen Doe B with a OZ Turn around, two weeks, had a whole ki Just cause I said as a joke that the dope game dead Like disco, then a nigga went and showed me Guess what I'm tryna say is, nigga, I don't know you And futhermore, pussy nigga, I don't want to Zuse Have you ever seen a MAC-11? New TEC-9 with the extension HK, AK-47 Mayday, man down, call the reverend Zuse I put that on the bible boy, count your blessings Put that on the bible boy, count your blessings Put that on the bible boy, count your blessings Put that on the bible boy, count your blessings Put that on the bible boy, count your blessings Put that on the bible boy, count your blessings Put that on the bible boy, count your blessings Put that on the bible boy, count your blessings T.I. Haahahahahaha! Man, we just killed a small village man, You know what I'm sayin'? This hip-hop, aha! Love this shit References Official Music Video on YouTube The Making of Special Effects DVD, purchaseable with the deluxe edition of Special Effects.